Calendrier de l'avent
by Ermessende
Summary: Oui, les OS c'est bien pour attendre Noël. Et ça fait moins grossir que le chocolat. Joyeuses fêtes.
1. I want

Bonsoir.

Donc, je copie, oui. Sur Anadyomede ou Loufoca-Granger.

Ceci est un calendrier de l'avent. Parce que j'ai plein d'idées pour des petits OS très courts.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Titre : I want**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR.**

**Note : Tous les OS sont situés avant le tome 5  
><strong>

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Salle commune des Gryffondors.<em>

_17h21._

« -Je suis sûre que ma mère va encore nous envoyer ses tricots pour Noël. Si elle savait combien on déteste tous ses pulls.

-C'est très bien, le tricot.

-Hermione, tu n'es pas très douée. Sans vouloir te vexer.

-Trop tard.

-Cette année pour Noël, je voudrais vraiment un nouveau balai. Ou ce joli pendentif qu'on a vu dans la boutique, mercredi dernier.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas ?

-Chaque année on essaye. J'ai demandé un joli pull que j'avais vu chez Mme Guipure l'année dernière et elle m'en a tricoté un. Je t'assure, c'est le même ! Le même, tu parles. Si je lui parle d'un collier, elle est capable de m'en tricoter un.

-Arrête.

-Je t'assure ! Tu veux quoi, toi ?

-J'ai dis à ma mère qu'une montre me plairait ou l'encyclopédie de Marthe …

-Et elle t'écoute ?

-Ça dépend.

-Elles sont toutes pareilles. Enfin, les cadeaux de Fred et George risquent de nous surprendre, c'est déjà ça. »

* * *

><p>Alors, alors ?<p>

Merci.

Bises

Ermessende.


	2. Long, long et désaccords

Bonsoir.

Deux décembre. Deuxième OS. Deuxième chocolat.

Merci à Matmat pour sa review et à bzhshal.

J'espère donc que vous l'aimerez.

**Titre : Long, long et désaccords**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating K**

**Note : Tous les OS sont situé avant le tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Salle commune de Serpentard.<em>

_15h16._

_Temps de crise._

« -Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux ? Vert émeraude ? Vous vous fichez du monde ! »

Astoria Greengrass crie. Encore. Sa sœur hoche la tête et Pansy referme cyniquement le carton de guirlandes.

« -C'est la quatrième fois que vous nous faites changez de couleur. Bleu, pas assez raccord. Rouge, trop Gryffondor. Violet, c'est ridicule. Et vert, on se fiche du monde.

-Vous n'êtes pas foutus de trouver une couleur qui aille avec la pièce. Et très sincèrement, Blaise, du vert sur du vert, même Weasmoche sait que cela ne se remarque pas.

-On a épuisé le stock, de toute façon. »

Astoria jette son magasine sur le sol et s'en va rageusement. Cartons renversés. Éclats de rire de Daphnée.

Personne ne bouge dans la salle commune. Même les septièmes années se sont tus. Chaque année, c'est pareil. 107 ans pour positionner le sapin. 108 pour le décorer.

Théodore se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil. Le pied de Pansy tape nerveusement sur le sol.

« -Vous êtes des sorciers, trouvez une solution, nom d'un hippogriffe !

-Ne parle pas d'hippogriffe devant moi.

-Oh, ça va. »

Draco laisse retomber dédaigneusement le bout de guirlande qu'il a dans la main et croise les bas. Daphnée soupire.

« -Le deux décembre, vous vous rendez compte ? Le deux ! Chaque maison a décorer son sapin depuis hier, j'espère, les garçons, que vous ne comptez pas faire de Serpentard la risée de tous.

-Comment ça les garçons ? C'est vous qui chipotez.

-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise … Débrouille toi, va demander à Granger si tu veux mais fais quelque chose.

-Rapidement ! »

Astoria est revenue.

« -Argenté !

-Quoi argenté ?

-Guirlandes et boules argentées. Sapin vert. On est dans le ton de Serpentard. »

Théo ouvre sa paume et Draco claque dedans.

« -C'était l'année dernière ça. »

Faux espoirs.

« -Vous tenez des comptes ?

-Faut quand même pas être surdoué pour s'en rappeler. C'était comme ça tout les deux ans.

-Avant que vous veniez au pouvoir de la déco, quoi.

-Exactement.

-Doré, alors.

-Trop Gryffondor.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Par Salazar ! »

Les trois hommes de la situation ont laissé tomber et sont serrés sur la canapé. Astoria les dévisage, Pansy est exténuée, Daphnée joue avec un bout de guirlande.

« -Moi j'aimais bien le bleu. Si on l'associe, ça peut être joli.

-Associer deux couleurs ?

-Au moins, ça changerait de d'habitude.

-Debout ! Allez, allez ! »

Les garçons sont chassés auprès des caisses. Les filles se lancent dans les nuances.

Une petite voix. Première année, sûrement

« -Vous avez oublié de regarder cette caisse. C'est du blanc. »

Pansy se redresse et jette un regard oblique au carton.

Le regard oblique de Astoria se dirige vers les trois malheureux.

« -Vous avez vos couleurs. Mais il faudra bien 109 ans pour qu'on réussisse à les mettre comme vous voulez. »

Daphnée sourit.

Empoignement de baguettes. Cris de Astoria et soupirs de Pansy. Cette année encore, Noël est prometteur.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà.<p>

J'avoue, les Serpentards sont mes chouchous en ce moment. Mais promis ce recueil contiendra d'autre personnages.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises

Ermessende.


	3. Chansons

Bonsoir.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 3. Donc, troisième OS.

Merci à XV's-Andy.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

**Titre : Chansons**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating K**

**Note : Tous les OS sont situés avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Salle commune de Poufsouffle.<em>

_18h_

« -Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver ! »

Susan et Hannah chantait joyeusement tandis que le reste de la maison les écoutait.

« -Qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant dans les grands sapins verts !

-Fermez-là, bon sang ! »

Zacharias Smith, sans nul doute.

« -Oh, t'es nul.

-On est seulement au début du mois de décembre, si vous commencez à chanter maintenant, le 20 décembre ce sera quoi ?

-Oh, ça va, hein ! T'as pas l'esprit, Smith.

-Je t'en foutrais du pas d'esprit ! »

Sa plume crissa sur son parchemin et il fusilla les deux filles du regard. Assises, auprès du sapin et illuminait la pièce, elles souriaient. Leurs livres étaient éparpillés devant elles depuis deux bonnes heures. Elles en avaient eu marre de réviser la Potion et avaient fini par se décider à chanter.

Oui, mais voilà, Zacharias avait vaguement écouté la première qu'elle avaient chuchoté, avait vaguement accepté la seconde qu'elle avaient chantonné et avait clairement saturé à la troisième.

Susan et Hannah étaient deux idiotes.

« -Oh ! Vive le temps, vive le temps …

-Bones.

-Vive le temps d'hiver …

-Bones !

-Quoi ?

-Ferme-là. »

Susan bougonna et Hannah dissimula mal son sourire.

Zacharias n'était qu'un empoté qui adorait les chansons de Noël, de toute façon.

« -De toute manière Smith, tu vas aller t'enfermer dans le dortoir dans 5 minutes, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu nous embêtes.

-Fous-moi la paix, Abbot. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

« -Boude pas, Zacharias, boude pas. On se tait. Reste. »

Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

Hannah éclata de rire franchement. Tous les ans, c'était la même chose, il y en avait toujours un récalcitrant.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Bon dites ce que vous en pensez. Et à demain.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises.

Ermessende.


	4. Discussion à l'aube des pages grises

Bonsoir.

Donc, quatrième OS.

Merci à Etha.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Titre : Discussion à l'aube des pages grises.**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating K**

**Note : tous les OS se passent avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Bibliothèque.<em>

_12h._

Hermione Granger aimait Noël. C'était de notoriété publique.

Mais elle en avait par dessus la tête de la Grosse Dame qui chantait tout le temps. Elle chantait mal et depuis le premier, elle abusait.

Hermione n'avait pas réussi à travailler son arithmancie. Elle avait pris refuge à la bibliothèque. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir « Petit Papa Noël » de la tête. Et le devoir pour le professeur Vector n'allait pas avancer tout seul.

Ses affaires étaient éparpillées devant elle et elle laissa tomber son front sur la table.

Draco Malefoy détestait Noël. Ça aussi, c'était de notoriété publique. Enfin de notoriété officielle, l'officieuse c'était une autre histoire. Il bougonnait.

Une statue avait essayé de lui passer une guirlande autour du cou et il était un peu décoiffé.

Il grognait. Et en jurant, il lâcha son sac sur une table.

Il se massa les tempes.

« -Tu peux faire moins de bruit.

-Aimable, comme toujours, Granger.

-J'essaye de travailler. »

Elle lui assigna un regard noir. Et avec dédain, elle attrapa sa plume. Mais sécha totalement quand il fallut coucher des mots sur son parchemin.

« -Mme-je-sais-tout ne sait donc pas quoi écrire.

-Tu veux bien la fermer. »

Il rit, ironique.

« -N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu es contre Noël, parce que je t'ai entendue parler avec Zabini.

-Est ce qu'on a une conversation civilisée ?

-Détourne le sujet.

-Idiote. »

Elle soupira.

« -De toute façon, j'ai faim.

-Tu me rapportes une pomme.

-A Noël, c'est des oranges.

-J'aime pas les oranges.

-Alors, va te faire foutre ! »

Elle rassembla ses parchemins, encre, plumes. Et sortit, digne.

Il eut un simple sourire, et surprit son propre regard suivre les courbes de la Gryffondor.

C'était pourtant de notoriété publique que Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger ne se portaient pas plus d'attention que ça.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer le HG/DM.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises

Ermessende.


	5. Encre de Chine, encre de chagrin

Bonsoir !

Merci à Elise (excellente analyse au passage) et à Tchoupi (oui, oui, tous les soirs jusqu'au 25) ppur leurs reviews.

Merci aussi à Oohfemmeluxieuse.

Quant à ce cinquième OS. Il est plus personnel que les 4 autres. Enfin vous verrez et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

**Titre : Encre de Chine, encre de chagrin.**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating K**

**Note : chaque OS se passent avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Dortoir Serdaigle.<em>

_20h28_

Elle avait chipé une guirlande. Elle était un peu triste. Enfin, un peu. C'était le premier Noël sans lui. L'année dernière, c'était le premier avec lui et désormais, en pensant à cette période, elle avait l'impression qu'une tornade lui arrachait le cœur, le ventre, les tripes.

Elle jouait avec sa guirlande et elle se détestait de rester là, d'avoir envie de hurler, de pleurer. Elle se haïssait de ne pas être capable d'aller rire en bas avec les autres, de prendre ses amies par les mains et de tourner autour du sapin.

Elle restait là et elle désirait plus que tout au monde revoir ses yeux et sentir son souffle contre son cou. Elle voulait l'avoir en face d'elle, le serrer entre ses bras. Lui dire une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait. Elle voulait le voir sourire et replacer une de ses mèches noires à elle derrière son oreille.

Elle se déchirait. Sa gorge s'arrachait par lambeaux à chaque respiration.

« Cho ? Ch... »

La suite du prénom n'est jamais sortie de la bouche de Marietta. La vue de son amie recroquevillée sur elle-même, se raccrochant à ce bout de guirlande dorée lui pinça le cœur.

« -Pourquoi j'arrive pas à être heureuse en ce moment ?

-Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas grave, Cho. Calme-toi. »

Marietta lui caressa le dos et Cho laissa échapper une larme.

« -Vous faites quoi, en bas ?

-Luna raconte des histoires et Eddie les mime.

-J'arrive.

-Ch..

-Je descends. »

Chaque pas était un soubresaut dans l'estomac et des épines de verre blanc se fichaient dans ses jambes. Ses joues brûlaient. Ses yeux tiraient.

C'était son premier Noël sans Cédric.

* * *

><p>Bon, bon, j'ai bien conscience que ce n'est pas bien joyeux, mais après tout, j'ai pensé Serdaigle, j'ai pensé Luna et j'ai pensé Cho.<p>

J'ai pensé que Luna c'était plus funky quand même et que je préférais la garder pour la suite.

Et j'écoutais une musique terriblement déprimante ce soir, un truc comme ça ne pouvait que sortir. D'ailleurs, dites moi si vous voulez que je vous dises ce que j'écoute pour écrire, pour genre-être-dans-le-ton-pour-lire. (ou l'art de demander des reviews, ahah)

Merci d'avoir (tout) lu.

Bises

Ermessende.

PS : « les anonymes » si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez une adresse, hein, sait-on jamais.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiises.


	6. Il court, il court le Serpentard

Bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui 6 décembre.

NOYEUX JOEL !

Il y a désormais un sapin dans le hall de mon lycée et on m'a fait la blague toute la matinée. Oui les terminales L sont des gamins. Mais, après on a eu une dissertation sur les réflexions, ô-combien-intéressantes, de Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Ça les a calmé.

Enfin bref. Rousseau, ça va cinq minutes. Du coup, en histoire, j'ai écris un peu.

En ce qui concerne l'OS précédent, merci à Oohfemmeluxieuse, à Niouk (je te promet de faire attention aux fautes, mais bon. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir), à Tchoupi (oui, c'était déprimant, mais ce sera le seul.).

Donc, voici ma contribution quotidienne à ce site. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Titre : Il court, il court, le Serpentard.**

**Rating K.**

**Tout est à JKR.**

**Note : tous les OS se passent avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Toilettes du 2ème étage.<em>

_14h14._

Courir. Échapper à cette nuée de lutins en carton ridicules. Ouvrir un porte. S'enfermer dans une pièce.

Et un cri, de terreur.

Dans le miroir, son chignon est tout de travers.

Astoria peste, bafouille et s'insurge contre Dumbledore.

« Vieux hibou défraichi ! »

Elle défait son ruban et ses cheveux tombent délicatement sur ses épaules.

« -C'est pas très gentil de dire ça. »

Deuxième cri, apeuré.

Mimi Geignarde rit, en se tenant les côtes.

« -Mais, je te connaît toi, tu es la fille Greengrass. La petite Astoria.

-Pour toi, c'est Miss Greengrass. »

Elle est royale et, d'un geste expert, elle noue ses cheveux en un chignon fourni.

Puis, elle hésite.

Les lutins du vieux fou qui couinent derrière la porte ou Mimi Geignarde qui babille sur le lavabo.

Troisième cri, horrifié.

« -Non mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ?

-Je te préviens ! Si tu oses me traverser encore une fois, ça va très très mal aller ! »

Mimi sourit. Se fiche complétement de Astoria.

Astoria mauvaise. Dont les nerfs lachent.

« -Je déteste me trimballer dans le château à cette période. Je veux rentrer dans ma salle commune. Ne me touche pas, toi ! Vas-t-en ! Vas-t-en ! »

Mimi recule.

Et se met à pleurer. Risible.

Astoria siffle un juron.

Mimi se tait.

Astoria siffle encore. Et éclate de rire. Démente.

Elle vérifie son chignon et sa chemise. Elle prend sa plus belle voix et susurre.

« -Serpensortia ! »

Une vipère couleur crème.

Mimi s'enfuit. S'enferme dans un cabinet.

Astoria ouvre la porte.

Les lutins se précipitent, voient la vipère. Puis finalement, décident de repartir ennuyer d'autres élèves.

Toute fière, elle se dirige vers les cachots.

Sa vipère frétille à ses pieds et la fait disparaître quand elle prononce le mot de passe.

Daphnée et Pansy discutent près d'une fenêtre. Théodore lit. Draco et Blaise rient.

« -Tiens, Astoria, regarde ça. »

Les garçons ont attrapé un lutin et l'ont décoré à leur façon.

« -Je pense qu'on va le relâcher comme ça. Bonne promenade ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà. Voilà !<p>

Ceux qui se demandent, oui j'ai réussi ma dissertation. Évidemment.

A demain.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises

Ermessende.


	7. Potions et pensons

Bonsoooooir !

J'ai fais mes cadeaux. Je suis ruinée, désormais. On peut le dire. Mais bon, c'est Noël une seule fois par an alors bon.

Je remercie Tchoupi pour sa review sur l'OS précédent, oui Astoria est une peste et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. Et tu as raison effectivement, la dernière réplique de Astoria est ironique.

Et Ô, mea culpa, ma très grande faute, j'ai oublié de remercier BrunasseLucile qui m'a mise en alerte.

Donc, je vous livre le septième OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Titre : Potions et pensons**

**tout est à JKR**

**Rating K**

**Note : chaque OS est situé avant la fin du tome 5**

**Note 2 : allez écouter Starlight de Matt Cardle !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Salle de potion.<em>

_15h45_

Le professeur Rogue avançait entre les rangs. Comme d'habitude, il régnait un silence absolu. Enfin, chuchotements de Potter et Weasley mis a part. D'ailleurs, ces deux là mériteraient plus de coups de livre derrière la tête, enfin ce que Severus en disait.

Des petits coups rapides se firent entendre et avant que le professeur dise quoique ce soit. Une silhouette en rose fit son apparition.

Dolorès Ombrage, qui n'avait visiblement rien de mieux à faire que de venir ennuyer la classe.

Gryffondors et Serpentards la fixèrent.

Et pour une fois, furent d'accord. Cette femme était objectivement moche. Mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Potter et ça, ça amusait beaucoup les Serpentards.

« -Severus, j'ai cru remarquer que votre salle n'était pas décorée pour les fêtes.

-Croyez-vous que décorer un cachot est utile ?

-Mais enfin, en tant que Grande Inspectrice …

-Vous ne me forcerez pas à décorer cette salle, je me fiche complètement de vos arguments. »

Ombrage ouvrit la bouche, ressembla à un poisson hors de son bocal quelques secondes, puis la ferma. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doucereux.

« -Je peux faire un rapport, Severus.

-Le ministère perd donc bien son temps.

-Je vous inter...

-Interdis de m'appeler Severus. Maintenant, sortez, vous dérangez ma classe. »

En un tourbillon de cape, il s'en fut à son bureau. Les Serpentards étaient de fiers de lui, même jusqu'à la moindre pointe de ses cheveux gras. Les Gryffondors aussi, mais ça, ils n'iraient pas le dire.

Hermione Granger, elle, continuait la potion, imperturbable. Elle tranchait, coupait, mélangeait sans un regard pour la mauvaise vieille femme.

Assis, Severus Rogue fixa Ombrage une dernière fois. Furieuse, elle se retourna vers la porte d'un pas lourd et offusqué. Il asséna le coup de grâce, qui rentra dans les annales de Poudlard comme en la quatrième place du top 5 des meilleures vannes de S. Rogue.

« -Souriez, voyons, c'est Noël. »

* * *

><p>Voilà mes amis.<p>

Je n'ai pas d'inspiration, ça se voit ? Ah oui, et titre totalement hors sujet. Je déteste les soirs de shopping intensif.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises

Ermessende


	8. Le même voeu

Bonsoir.

Tout d'abord _OH MON DIEU_. Je n'ai pas latin demain, et ça c'est magique. Parce que le latin, c'est chiant-comme-tout.

Ensuite, merci Tchoupi pour ta review. Elle me fait encore une fois plaisir.

Et là maintenant, un deuxième _OH MON DIEU_. Je n'ai pas expliqué le top 5 des meilleurs vannes de Rogue. Je croyais l'avoir fait, mais non. Donc c'est parti. C'est une fiction en anglais que j'avais lu sur internet (mais pas sur ce site) qui s'appelait : the 5 best jokes of Severus Snape et qui regroupait cinq des meilleures phrases de Rogue qu'il avait lancées à Harry. Et qui brodait un peu autour avec les pensées de tous ls persos. Elle m'avait faite rire et j'ai voulu placer ça, mais j'ai oublié d'expliquer. Alors, obviously, vous ne pouviez pas comprendre. (je pourrais la traduire si ça interesse quelqu'un)

En tout cas, voici l'OS numéro 8. Qui est un drabble.

Hope you'll like it.

**Titre : Le même voeu**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Note : tous les os se passent avant la fin du tome 5**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous dans la Grande salle. Décorée comme jamais. Des guirlandes couraient sur les murs, des bouquets de boules pendaient partout. Et de ravissants petits sapins avaient été posés sur les tables. Noël approchait à grand pas, c'était indéniable. Oui, Albus Dumbledore aimait cette ambiance. Il aurait été capable de s'habiller tout en rouge pour satisfaire ce besoin de ressentir Noël parfaitement. Mais on l'aurait encore traité de vieux fou. Il esperait cette année encore que Noël serait l'occasion de réunir toutes les maisons. Ne pas se voiler la face, c'était purement impossible, clairement irréalisable. Ils se détestaient tous.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu<p>

Cette fois je n'ai rien oublié, je vais pouvoir conclure sur un petit : Je veux être en week end ...

Bises

Ermessende


	9. Enivrant désaccord

Bonsoir.

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier Mailoan, Tchoupi (ou Tchoupi95, derien pour Rogue et ne t'excuse pas voyons, l'OS n'était pas encore posté. Non, non, humour) et Elise (te revoilà donc. Ta longue review fait plaisir. Oui le latin, c'est le mal.)

Donc, je pense que je vais rechercher The 5 best jokes of Severus Snape et la traduire.

Et oui, et comme l'a proposé Elise, si vous voulez que j'écrive sur des thèmes, des personnages ou les deux en même temps, dites moi. C'est Noël après tout.

Aujoud'hui, nous sommes le neuf. J'ai passé un horrible après-cours avec une horrible femme qui m'a tenu la jambe pendant 107 ans. Final = mal de tête et aucun souvenirs de la conversation. (Non, non pas d'exagération) Mais dans le fond, cette femme m'a un peu fait pensé à Molly. Oui celle-là même que je n'aime pas des masses. Final = inspiration.

Voici donc l'OS 9.

**Titre : Enivrant désaccord.**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating K**

**Note : tout se passe avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Le Terrier<em>

_10h36_

Molly tenait un parchemin sur ses genoux, une petite ride entre les yeux..

Elle n'était pas d'accord.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Mais enfin, c'est ridicule. Il faut bien ça.

-Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça, Nymphadora ?

-Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! »

Ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge-colère et Molly sourit pour la calmer.

« -Allons, cessons de nous énerver, veux-tu. Nous sommes là pour régler un problème.

-Je pense qu'Arthur sera vexé si tu ne choisis pas les bouteilles moldues qu'il t'a ramené.

-Je sais, mais j'ai lu un jour que l'alcool moldu est plus fort.

-Justement, ce sera drôle ! »

Molly, offusquée, ouvrit grand la bouche. Tonks observa le plan de table encore une fois.

« -Qu'est ce qui te gène ?

-Les enfants, ils sont dispersés partout. Et ils boivent déjà un peu de whisky-pur-feu alors personne ne les empêchera de boire de l'alcool moldu. »

Voilà comment Tonks mit le doigt sur le problème. Molly s'inquiétait bien trop pour tout. A chaque fois. Elle était une femme charmante, mais étouffante avec ses enfants.

« -Molly, ils sont grands.

-Ginny n'a que 14 ans !

-Voyons, elle sera entourée.

-Fred et Georges, oui. Ron, Bill. Charlie ! Ils sont contre moi chaque année.

-Ils se mettront bien d'accord avec toi pour le dessert.

-Nymphadora !

-Bon, bon, je n'ai rien dit. Donc, tu hésites à placer les bouteilles d'Arthur simplement a cause de tes fils ?

-Oui. »

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel une deuxième fois. Sa mère lui faisait bien boire du vin, à elle, plus jeune, et elle n'a pas raté sa vie pour autant.

« -Déjà, est ce que tu sais ce que c'est que cet alcool ?

-Arthur a mentionné quelque chose comme voka, je crois.

-Et il a dit que c'était fort ?

-Pas lui, un magasine. Qui disait que l'alcool moldu était en général plus fort que le sorcier.

-Par Godric, Molly, tu crois sérieusement que tes enfants vont profiter du plan de table et du nombre d'invités pour boire à leur guise et finir complètement saoul sous ton toit ? »

Un ange passa. Molly faillit l'inviter à manger ses biscuits mais les cheveux de Tonk se hérissèrent sur sa tête et devinrent vert.

« PAR MERLIN, ILS SONT TOUS CAPABLES DE FAIRE CA ! Tant pis pour Arthur, pas de voka le soir de Noël ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Ai-je dit que je suis impatiente de voir le prochain épisode de How I met your mother ? Je suis TOTALEMENT impatiente de le voir !

Merci d'avoir lu.

Bises

Ermessende.


	10. Up all night

Bonjour.

Il est un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

Donc merci à Niouk (« ç´aura sans doute été la seule fois de sa vie qu´il a provoqué  
>un consensus dans sa classe de sa classe, et quelle classe » Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. La phrase sur Hermione, elle ne devait pas y être à la base, ou plutôt si, mais plus développée. Et puis finalement, je n'ai pas eu d'idées, je l'ai laissé, je me suis dit on verra bien. Ta review m'a faite plaisir.)<p>

Merci à Tchoupi (Oui mais Tonks est jeune, c'est probablement ce qu'elle aurait fait. Et effectivement, la vodka, à déconseiller pour Noël. C'était mon petit message prévention.)

Je retrouve les Serpentards pour aujourd'hui. Parce qu'on est le 10 (je vous explique ça plus bas), parce qu'on est samedi et qu'ils sont infiniment cools. Mais après, promis, je m'occupe de des personnages demandés par Elise. (si tu passes par là …)

Que dire de plus ? Vous pouver allez écouter Want U Back de Cher Lloyd, elle est énorme.

Passons à l'OS du jour. Enjoy it !

**Titre : Up all night**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating k**

**Note : tous se passe avant la fin du tome 5**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Salle commune des Serpentards<em>

_21h20_

La fête ne faisait que commencer. Les septièmes années venaient de sortir les caisses de Whisky-pur-feu. Pansy sortit son paquet de cigarettes avec nonchalance. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Daphnée venait juste de lui recouper son carré tandis qu'elle arborait une longue tresse floue. Cette fille était du genre **je viens de nouer mes cheveux à l'instant, j'y ai piqué une fleur, et je vais danser.** Mais c'était Daphnée.

Zabini et Malfoy arrivaient, bras dessus, bras dessous.

« -Vous, vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Je me tairais à ta place, Greengrass, vraiment. »

Elle renversa la tête en arrière pour rire, comme elle le faisait quand elle se moquait de quelqu'un.

« C'est mauvais pour ton teint de rougir comme ça, Draco, vraiment. »

Il but une gorgée de bierraubeurre pour se redonner une contenance.

« -Bon alors, quel mauvais coup vous avez manigancé ?

-Comment ça un mauvais coup, Pansy-chérie, tu me vexes.

-Pas de Pansy-chérie qui tienne. Raconte donc. »

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil mauvais.

« -Vous savez pourquoi cette petite fête est organisée ?

-Parce qu'on est le 10 décembre, crétin, est que c'est comme ça depuis Salazar.

-Certes. »

Zabini boudait. Il s'en fut vers le buffet, puis revint. Dans la main, une bouteille. Sous le bras, Théodore.

« -C'est vrai. Mais, la tradition de Salazar est une mascarade.

-Comment est ce que tu oses dire ça, Malefoy ? »

Personne n'avait vu Astoria qui était arrivée.

« -Une mascarade ? La tradition de Salazar est quelque chose noble et de pur.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle. Bien que Salazar relève plus du père Fouettard que du père Noël.

-N'empêche que si le 10 décembre, Salazar n'avait pas fait la première bonne action de sa vie, nous ne ferions pas la fête ce soir.

-Le cadeau empoisonné à Gryffondor, hein ? »

Elles babillaient. Sans voir la tête éberluée de Malfoy Junior. Zabini buvait et Nott les écoutait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Si Salazar t'entendait, Draco.

-Mais qu'il m'entende !

-PARDON ?

-Mais oui. Je suis au courant de tout ce que vous racontez, bon sang ! (NDA : l'expression prend tout son sens ..) Je suis juste en train de dire que cette année, ça tombe bien, parce que ce n'est pas la principale raison de cette fête.

-Que ..?

-Marcus Flint veux se faire la petite Parkinson. »

Pansy avala sa fumée de travers. Astoria se passa les mains sur les joues. Et Daphnée fut profondément choquée.

« -Fl... Flint ?

-Lui-même.

-Oh, par le Baron Sanglant ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Le 10.12, j'explique. J'ai inventé ça de toute pièce. Car j'avais écrit mon OS (plus long) et je me suis rendue compte que rien ne coïncidait avec Noël. Bon là non plus, mais un peu plus. Alors j'ai rajouté cette tradition et raccourci l'OS. Ne m'en voulez pas, le prochain sera plein de chaussettes, de chocolats et de sapins !

Merci d'avoir lu.

A demain.

Ermessende


	11. Tenue de fête

Bonsoir.

Je vous livre donc l'OS 11.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci a Rose pour son alerte.

**Titre : Tenue de fête  
><strong>

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Note : tous les OS se passent avant la fin du tome 5**

* * *

><p><em>Salle de bain du manoir Patil<em>

_17h_

Parvati révisait ses palettes de maquillages. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas comment se maquiller.

Elle s'observait dans le miroir et, elle crut voir double.

« -Parvati ! Tu es enfermée ici depuis bientôt deux heures, mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il se passe que je n'ai rien pour faire ressortir la couleur de ma robe.

-Ta robe ? Mais tu ne portes pas de robe …

-Celle que je porterai pour la fête de Noël, Padma, voyons ! »

Padma croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Sa petite superficielle de sœur. Elle la trouvait magnifique. Oui bien sûr, elles se ressemblaient, mais Parvati avait des traits plus fins et malgré son habitude de se colorer les paupières, Padma la trouvait superbe.

« -Je suis sûre que tu seras très jolie, même si tu ne trace qu'un trait de noir sous les yeux.

-Padma, c'est bon pour toi, ça. Non, il faut que mon maquillage soit parfait. Tu sais que la famille Ranjit vient ?

-Non, je ne savais pas, non …

-Voilà. Ils viennent. Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'être époustouflante.

-Mais tu es époustouflante, même au naturel.

-Padma, s'il te plaît, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Aide-moi à choisir. Ma robe est verte bouteille, alors à ton avis, du vert aussi ?

-Je mettrais quelque chose de plus simple.

-Padma ! »

La susnommée leva les yeux au ciel, innocemment. La famille Ranjit. Ils sont là à toutes les réceptions, pourquoi Parvati veut-elle subitement les impressionner ?

« -A ce que je sache le fils Ranjit n'a que treize ans.

-Oui, mais son grand frère vient. Il en a seize. »

Elle fit face à sa sœur, un immense sourire au lèvre.

« -Allons, Parvati, tu n'as pas besoin de te maquiller autant ? Je suis sûre qu'il te trouvera jolie même simple. Ta robe est déj…

-Ma robe quoi ?

-Elle est déjà à elle-seule, un monstre de complication !

-Padma !

-Tu ne sais pas être naturelle ! Et c'est à cause de Lavande.

-Ne recommence pas.

-Lavande ne passe pas Noël avec nous, tu n'as pas besoin de te maquiller ou t'habiller comme elle. Reste simple, Parvati, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Parvati fronce les sourcils.

« -Sors d'ici, s'il te plait.

-Parv…

-Sors ! »

Padma sortit, en soupirant. Elles avaient cette conversation tous les trois ou quatre mois. Et Noël n'arrangeait rien. Cela mettait Parvati en transe. Elle décorait tout le manoir, elle choisissait les tenues. Elle dépensait une fortune pour faire des cadeaux.

Padma ne serait jamais comme sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas cette excentricité. Mais elles s'aimaient.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, sur son lit, un coffret d'ombres à paupières spéciales fêtes.

« Joyeux Noël, Parvati. »

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

J'espère, Elise, avoir répondu à tes attentes.

A demain.

Bises

Ermessende.


	12. Bon Noel, Joyeux Anniversaire

Bonsoir.

Eh oui, me voilà de retour (je ne vous ferais pas l'affront du « pour vous jouer un mauvais tour » !) quoiqu'il fut joué quand même …

Donc, voici ce magnifique OS que je gardais bien au chaud pour hier. (En fait, c'était l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur, et en tant que grand sœur bien aimée, je lui ai transmis tout mon amour pour HP et les fan fictions. Et cet OS était un bout de cadeau pour elle. Dites que ça vous intéresse, s'il vous plait …)

Donc, qu'ai je à dire ? Merci à Tchoupi qui a reviewé malgré la déception, je le sais, je le sais, je l'ai lu a travers tes mots. Je suis impardonnable !

Je ne m'attarde pas (bien que j'aimerais) et je vous livre l'OS numéro 12. Ah oui, j'ai inventé un personnage, vous verrez.

**Titre : Bon Noël, Joyeux Anniversaire.**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR.**

**Note : Chaque OS est situé avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Maison Poufsouffle.<em>

_10h04._

Justin tournait, et retournait dans la pièce. Ernie en avait d'ailleurs mal de crâne.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien.

-Alors, arrête de tourner, je vais vomir.

-Et ce ne sera pas beau à voir. »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Susan Bones, angélique.

« -T'es pas très gentille.

-T'es pas très beau. »

Rougeur. En plein sur les pommettes.

« -Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul, Ernie. Je suis désolée, stratagème de défense pour les sortilèges quand je suis avec un Serpentard.

-Ouais. Bon, Justin ! Tu vas arrêter ? Tu vas te flanquer le tournis et à nous par la même occasion. »

Justin Finch-Fletchley se stoppa, regarda ses amis d'un air grave, et murmura.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai fais le bon choix. »

Les deux se fixèrent, déconcertés.

« Hein ? »

Décidément brillante, la Poufsouffle.

« -Oui. C'est l'anniversaire de Jehanne aujourd'hui, ma sœur. Elle n'est pas sorcière et comme on est le 12 décembre, je voulais lui offrir un cadeau qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

-Tu lui a pris quoi ?

-Je ne savais pas trop, alors j'ai pris des chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises. Ah, et aussi, des bulles baveuses mais je doute que cela plaise à ma mère. Et j'ai envoyé des feuxfous Fuseboum à mon père pour la petite fête.

-Et tu doutes que ça lui plaise ?

-Oui …

-Et pourquoi ?

-Jehanne n'est pas une sorcière. Et elle ne le sera jamais.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-12 ans.

-Ah oui …

-Je voulais lui envoyé un peu de magie mais j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne mal.

-Tu lui a écris une lettre ?

-Oui.

-Tu lui a dis que tu l'aimais ?

-Euh, oui.

-Alors, elle sera contente. Allez mange ça. »

Ernie lui fourra un suçacide sous le nez. Bonbon de l'avent a t il dit.

Mais Susan creva l'abcès.

« Dis, si tu lui offres tout ça. Elle aura quoi à Noël ? »

* * *

><p>C'est la question que je me pose depuis quelques jours. Mais elle le vaut bien.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A tout de suite pour le treize.

Bises

Ermessende.


	13. Calendrier

_Re-bonsoir._

_Re-parlotte._

_Re-merci._

_Re-OS._

Bonsoiiir !

C'est bientôt les vacances, et MON DIEU ça va faire du bien.

Merci à Maralcamge pour sa mise en alerte.

Os 13, donc. Écrit ce week end aussi. J'ai gardé les même personnages, parce que je les aime bien. Mais après, je veux Daphnée. (Elle me manque. Peut être un Draco/Daphnée. Vous verrez bien, je vous ai promis que celui de demain serait long.)

**Titre : Calendrier (Je suis sérieuse, parfaitement)**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR.**

**Note : Chaque OS est situé avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Maison Poufsouffle<em>

_10h_

Ernie a bien cherché partout, mais il n'a rien trouvé. La petite case était désespérément vide. En plus, on n'était que mardi, il commençait bien mal la semaine. La veille, Justin lui avait cassé les pieds à cause d'un cadeau que lui aimerait bien avoir.

Et ce matin. Une case bien vide sur l'immense tableau bleu. Quelle idée d'être bleu, aussi.

Il descendit, bien grognon.

Et, harponné par Hannah Abbot.

« -Ça ne va ce matin Ernie.

-Non, je l'ai perdu. Non, quelqu'un l'a pris. Non, mieux, quelqu'un me l'a volé. Qui a osé faire ça ? »

Les autres se regardèrent, bien surpris.

Justin tenta une approche.

« -Tu ne veux pas être plus explicite ?

-Ta soeur était contente ?

-Oui mais …

-Alors laisse moi tranquille. Tout le monde est heureux, tout va bien. Mais personne ne fait attention à ce qui s'est passé dans les dortoirs ce matin, personne ne fait attention à moi ! C'est de TA faute; Non, de la tienne. Non, mieux, c'est toi ! »

Alors là, ils étaient tous franchement étonnés. Mais pourquoi Ernie se comportait comme si la Terre lui en voulait personnellement ?

« -Vous me détestez, hein ?

-Mais enfin, Ernie, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Si je trouve celui qui a mangé mon suçacide de l'avent, ça va mal aller ! Mais très mal ! Mais très, TRÈS, mal ! »

Et il s'en retourna vers la grande salle, a grandes enjambées sans remarquer les grandes oreilles devenues subitement très rouges de Wayne Hopkins.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Je vous l'accorde, il est court, mais au moins, il est là.

Merci de votre lecture.

Bises

Ermessende.


	14. Décidons, décisifs, décision

Bonsoir.

Avant toute chose, j'ai changé mes plans. L'os d'aujourd'hui n'est pas long, parce ce sera celui de vendredi le plus long. (vendredi means vacances …)

Mais c'est quand même un petit Draco/Daphnée aujourd'hui.

Merci quand même.

**Titre : décidons, décisifs, décision.**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Note : tous les OS se passent avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Pré-au-lard.<em>

_14h_

« -Je tiens à te rappeler, Greengrass, que tu es là pour m'aider et non pour faire une liste de ce qui te plairait.

-Si je n'ai pas d'idées, je ne peux pas faire de liste au Père Noël, Draco, voyons.

-Alors, Blaise joue le rôle du Père Noël cette année ? Je suis sûr qu'il préfèrera ta liste si elle est écrite sur ton corps, petite.

-Très élégant. Bon, alors, pourquoi le grand Malefoy veut-il mon aide ?

-Je n'ai pas d'idées pour un joli cadeau pou...

-Pour moi ?

-N...

-Pour Pansy ?

-Non, pour Astoria, enfin !

-Je le savais, je voulais juste voir si tu comptais nous offrir quelque chose. »

Draco secoue la tête. Daphnée Greengrass est une garce. Bon, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais d'habitude elle évite de se comporter comme ça avec lui. Quoique non, d'habitude, c'est pire. Mais là.

C'est une crise terrible. Aucune idée pour Astoria, Astoria qui va le détester. Et cette fille ose se moquer de lui.

« -Je n'écrirais rien sur mon corps pour toi, hein.

-Heureusement.

-Et Astoria non, plus n'y compte même pas ! »

Elle ne ressemble pas à sa sœur, définitivement. Astoria est plus menue, plus frêle, mais les longs cheveux et ses yeux pâles dégagent une beauté aristocratique. Tandis que Daphnée, sensuelle, charmeuse, aborde une beauté sauvage.

« -Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, Daphnée. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui plairait à ta sœur.

-C'est toi qui va l'épouser, Trésor. A toi de savoir ce qui la … comblera. »

Elle susurre et se détourne vers les rayons de bijoux.

« -N'importe quoi, une idée, même minime.

-Une nuit avec une Gryffondor ? »

Un frisson le parcoure.

« -Je blague, Draco. Un dîner aux chandelles, un petit écrin bleu nuit qui contient quelque chose en argent, et la nuit avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu vas demander à Blaise, par hasard ?

-Oh, voyons ! Draco ! Blaise et moi passons directement au troisième point. »

Deuxième frisson !

« -Greengrass !

-Tu m'as tendu la perche, admet-le. Mais évite le troisième point finalement. Ne la touche pas avant l'année prochaine. Elle est encore pure et rougissante.

-Tu …

-N'as rien affaire dans cette conversation. Un dîner aux chandelles et un petit écrin bleu nuit qui contient quelque chose en argent, disais-je.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Astoria est ma sœur. »

Il fixe la bijouterie et son regard tombe sur une fine gourmette.

« -Au fait, tu vois ce pendentif vert là-bas ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux m'offrir ça, si tu veux. »

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Il est pas mignon, l'héritier, à vouloir offrir quelque chose à sa future ?

Merci.

Bises.

Ermessende.


	15. Cendre dessus dessous

Bonsoir.

Aujourd'hui fut une journée éprouvante, je n'ai jamais autant travaillé de ma vie. Et demain, c'est la journée déguisée de mon lycée. (A vrai dire, je ne m'éloigne pas du sujet, ma classe a pour thème Harry Potter et je suis Pansy. Ahah)

Pour les OS précédents, merci à toi, Niouk. Ta review m'a encore une fois faite énormément plaisir. Ma sœur a aimé l'OS et ces pauvres Poufsouffles n'ont pas fait leur dernière apparition.

Passons a aujourd'hui.

**Titre : Cendre dessus dessous.**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Note : chaque OS se passe avant la fin du tome 5 (la note prend tout son sens aujourd'hui)**

* * *

><p><em>Square Grimmaud<em>

_13h18_

Sirius avait tiré une chaise bien en face du petit portrait de son père sur le mur et avait allumé une cigarette. Il les narguait. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Des coins de tapisseries brûlées lui rappelaient pourquoi il avait toujours détesté vivre ici. Il n'était pas le bienvenu. Ne le serait jamais.

Mais cette année, ces vieux débris sur tapisserie n'allaient pas gâcher la joie de Noël une année encore.

Il allait passer Noël avec son filleul. Celui qu'il avait vu grandir dans le ventre de Lily tandis qu'il se moquait de James. Celui qui avait failli le faire pleurer a la naissance. Celui a qui il avait offert son premier mini-balai.

Son cher Harry.

Il avait tout prévu pour que Noël soit parfait. Soit, Molly avait tout prévu. Mais il avait largement participé, envoyant Kreattur faire des petites missions à droite, à gauche. Il avait raclé la couche de poussière sur la grande table du salon et calligraphié les invitations. Remus ne pourrait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas ça au sérieux.

Puis il avait longuement réfléchi au cadeau qu'il allait faire à Harry. Et n'avait toujours pas trouvé.

Trop compliqué. Trop vieux. Trop longtemps emprisonné.

Pourtant il en avait des idées, mais on les contrecarrait à chaque fois.

Par exemple, Molly avait longuement hurlé contre parchemins explosifs a glisser discrètement dans les sacs des Serpentards.

Il n'était qu'un incompris de toute façon.

Mais cette année, Noël serait enfin différent. Tous ceux qu'il aimait serait là.

Harry serait enfin là.

Mais pour l'instant, Sirius s'était assis à l'envers sur une chaise en bois et il recrachait la fumée de sa cigarette sur la broderie qui représentait sa mère.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Il est un peu court, j'avoue.<p>

Mais bon, je commence a écrire celui que je vous livrerai demain.

Bises

Bonne nuit.

Ermessende.


	16. Vacances

Je suis inexcusable.

Mais je le fais quand même. 3 jours de retard quand même …

Enfin, je vous les poste tous les trois tout de suite.

**Titre : Vacances**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Salle d'histoire de la magie.<em>

_17h59_

Plus personne n'écoutait. Une minute dans le futur signifiait les vacances de Noël tant attendues.

Le meilleur moment de ce vendredi.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Hermione qui lui répondit avec les sourcils froncés comme à son habitude. Mais le venin sous sa langue n'eut pas la temps de jaillir. Parce que la sonnerie avait retenti.

Et tous les élèves s'étaient jetés dehors.

Beaucoup rentraient chez eux. Harry, lui, attendrait sagement le week end suivant pour rejoindre Patmol chez lui. Il attendait ce Noël depuis longtemps.

Hermione partaient en vacances avec ses parents le lendemain. Et Ron ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser.

Il reconnut les Serpentards au loin. Et eut une grimace dégoûtée, comme chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Mais cette fois, elle n'est pas passée inaperçue.

Draco Malefoy s'avançait vers lui.

« -Allons, Potter, ne fais pas cette tête. On sait que tu es abandonné encore une fois, mais ce n'est le problème de personne.

-Ferme-la, Malefoy. Cela nous fera des vacances. »

Malefoy ricana et Greengrass le fixa vipérine. Elle mordit innocemment une des ses lèvres et ses yeux papillonnaient.

Ils étaient complètement fous. Tous.

« Au moins, je rentre quelque part pour fêter Noël. »

Zabini haussa les épaules et Malefoy rétorqua tandis qu'ils tournaient les talons.

« Ainsi donc, quelqu'un veut bien de toi ? »

Il les aurait tous frappés. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent. Il savait que Sirius l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Celui là, je ne l'aime pas. Pourtant il est écrit depuis longtemps, mais en le relisant, je ne savais plus trop. Enfin, je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser.<p>

A tout de suite.


	17. Douce nuit, belle nuit

Samedi 17 décembre.

Avec deux jours de retard. Au secours.

Il est là tout de suite.

**Titre : Douce nuit, belle nuit  
><strong>

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><em>Maison Serdaigle<em>

_15h_

Luna ne rentrait pas chez elle. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil. Elle attendait que sa chouette ne revienne avec le petit mot de son père.

Elle espérait que les narguoles auraient épargné sa lettre. Elle ne voulait pas en être couverte. Et puis, il y avait un article sur le Père Noël dans le chicaneur cette semaine.

Apparemment, il sévissait d'abord chez les moldus avant de voler chez les sorciers. Luna était un peu inquiète. Son père lui avait toujours dit que le Pere Noël n'était pas toujours bienfaisant.

Par exemple, une année elle avait demandé des rutabagas pour une sculpture et elle avait eu des pommes de terres.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur Noël de sa vie. Mais son père lui avait donné des chocolats après, alors bon.

Elle vit Cho passer devant elle.

« -Tu rentres pour Noël ?

-Oui. Je préfère.

-C'est dommage. Tu ne verras pas le château décoré. Et puis, c'est magique Noël, ici.

-Je sais, j'y étais l'année dernière.

-Fais attention aux mouchetaons. Une nouvelle espèce dangereuse dans les trains. »

En discutant, sa tête s'était penchée sur le côté et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis.

Cho promit de faire attention et la couvrit d'un sourire bienveillant.

Luna s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Sa chouette cogna la vitre et elle sourit en voyant le parchemin rose, significateur d'un petit mot de son père.

Noël au château. C'était toujours magique. Mais elle aurait bien aimé rentrer chez elle, au moins une année.

Voilà.

Alors, maintenant. Je reprends le cours normal du calendrier.


	18. Qui peut dire l'avenir de nos souvenirs

18ème OS.

Enfin, c'est un drabble flashback.

Voilà. Je ne suis plus en retard.

Je suis enfin en vacances, j'ai des nouvelles idées pour d'autres OS.

Et nous approchons de la fin. J-7.

J'espère que vous aimerez celui-là.

Merci à Tchoupi. Encore une fois ne t'inquiète pas pour ton retard (j'en ai moi-même).

Merci à Eleyon, aussi.

**Titre : Qui peut dire l'avenir de nos souvenirs**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Il était petit. Par excitation, il avait mis ses deux pieds dans la même jambe de sa grenouillère. Depuis, l'étage, il voyait scintiller le sapin et ses reflets sur le papier cadeau. Il se souvenait, sa mère était montée en souriant et l'avait porté jusqu'aux cadeaux. Son père attendait avec sa caméra. Il avait eu un camion de pompier, un petit piano gris et son premier appareil photo. Le bonheur. Mais aujourd'hui quand il regardait son appareil, il était tout cassé, tombé dans les escaliers. Il s'en mordait les doigts. Colin espérait vraiment en avoir un neuf dans six jours.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Au fait, pour ceux qui se demandent, la journée déguisée, c'était absolument extra. Il y avait Poudlard partout.

Bises

Ermessende.


	19. Sincèrement

En ce dix neuf décembre, bonjouuur !

Alors comment allez vous ?

En ce qui me concerne, je suis malade/ oui, c'est dur. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes, mais j'ai déjà franchi mon quota de retard, alors je poste quand même.

Je ne sais pas bien ce que cela va donner vu que j'ai mis a peu près trois pour pondre deux lignes et que toute les cellules de mon cerveau sont descendues combattre le rhume.

Enfin. Merci à Tchoupi, encore une fois, je m'excuse du retard. Oui les serpentards sont des sombres crétins. Luna ne rentre pas chez elle parce qu'elle doit passer toute son année au château. A vrai dire, j'ai pas trop réfléchi au pourquoi. Et on verra le 25 pour Colin.

Bien OS du jour, alors, je suis revenue à mes premiers amours. (même si j'ai des choses à expliquer plus bas)

**Titre : Sincèrement.**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating k**

**Note : chaque OS se passent avant la fin du tome 5**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>Couloir du deuxième étage<em>

_16h44_

Ses valises sont faites depuis trois bonnes heures. Et en tant que préfète, elle fait une dernière ronde avant son départ. Elle ne fait même pas attention à la silhouette qui se profile devant elle.

Elle est habituée, désormais, à croiser Draco Malefoy un peu partout.

« -Tiens, Granger. Toujours pas partie ?

-Depuis quand cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

-Depuis que j'ai envie d'être tranquille dans ce château. Et surtout depuis que j'ai envie que l'air y soit meilleur.

-Crétin. »

Elle le dépasse, le menton haut, les sourcils froncés. Mais il la rattrape.

« -Eh..

-Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de rester si c'est pour que tu m'insultes.

-C'est toi qui m'a insulté, techniquement.

-Va au diable, Malefoy. »

Il est un peu déçu. D'habitude, elle est plus drôle. Elle s'énerve mais campe sur ses positions et le regarde bien droit dans les yeux.

Dans ces moments là, il remarque ses yeux chocolats, charmants. Ses cheveux bruns, sauvages. Il la trouverait même presque belle.

« -Granger.

-Fiche moi la paix. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Laisse moi tranquille. Je vais partir dans une demi-heure pour chez moi, d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de partir triste ou énervée parce que tu m'auras insultée. Je vais rentrer chez moi et fêter Noël. Mais même ça tu es incapable de comprendre ce que ça représente.

-Faux. C'est important Noël, même pour moi. C'est dans ces moments que mes parents sont joyeux. Et puis, tout le monde aime avoir des cadeaux.

-Ah, vraiment. Alors pourquoi tu es venu m'embêter ? Hein, c'est Noël, et puisque tu comprends, tu aurais du me laisser tranquille, rester dans ton cachot avec tes idiots de copains et ne pas me rendre comme ça avant que je prenne le train !

-Comme ça ? Comment comme ça ?

-Triste ! »

Triste ? Granger a dit triste ?

« -Tu dérailles sec !

-Non. Tu vois, ce que tu dis ça me touche, à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas agréable. Et j'avais espéré que pour Noël, tu laisses les insultes de côtés.

-Tu veux que je m'excuse ? Vraiment ? C'est bien ce que je dis, tu dérailles sec, ma parole !

-Sombre crétin. »

Elle continue d'avancer. Le couloir est illuminé, les elfes ont magnifiquement décoré le château.

« -Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Qui était ?

-Pourquoi tu es venu m'embêter ?

-Au moins, j'aurais eu l'occasion de te dire au revoir. »

* * *

><p>Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. Dans le numéro 14, Draco s'inquiétait pas mal du cadeau de Astoria. Mais on va dire qu'il sait qu'il va l'épouser, qu'il l'aime bienbeaucoup.

Mais, sérieusement, Hermione c'est un peu le fantasme, alors voilà.

Et puis, le DM/HG c'est trop cool.

Joyeux 19 décembre mes petits. (l'échéance arrive à grands pas ...)

Bises

Ermessende.


	20. Affolement

Mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment l'impression de plus être capable de reparler a nouveau correctement ...

Bien, avant toutes choses, il reste 5 jours avant Noël ! C'est la meilleure période de l'année, hormis l'anniversaire, cela va sans dire.

Merci à CassandreAnasastasie, à titeliloud79, à Hachiko06, à Aphronlegos Ines pour les alertes et reviews.

Et à Elise, effectivement tu étais en retard mais cela me fais plaisir de te revoir. Pour les jumelles, ouais, je m'en suis rendue compte, mais bon, on va dire que j'ai droit à une incohérence, hein ! Et oui, toutes ces notes étaient pour Sirius, AH !

Concernant celui d'aujourd'hui. Je ne me suis pas trop éloignée de mes petits Serpentards habituels.

**Titre : Affolement**

**Rating k**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Note : blabla avant la fin du 5, vous connaissez le topo.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Allée des Embrumes.<em>

_Sur un pauvre banc miteux._

_15h_

Avec cette histoire de prophétie, de trahison et de Maître ressuscité, Lucius n'avait pas eu trop le temps de penser à un cadeau pour sa femme. Alors le voilà dans l'allée de Embrumes, seul, à se tourner la tête dans tous les sens.

Ils passaient Noël tous les deux, le fils ayant subitement eu envie de rester au château. Très sincèrement, il espérait que Draco reste plus pour la cadette Greengrass que pour le fils Zabini, mais Lucius n'avait jamais eu trop de chance.

C'est pourquoi, il était là, un parchemin à la main, à rayer toutes les bonnes idées qu'il avait eues. Rien ne plairait à Narcissa.

Une bague, ciel, elle en avait quelque chose comme un million à la maison.

Un bracelet, il fallait impérativement qu'il soit assorti au collier.

Un collier, elle n'en supportait que quelques uns, et il n'avait jamais su les discerner.

Des boucles d'oreilles, elle s'en était, toute seule, offerte une paire il y a quatre jours.

Un cape, elle ne portait que celles qui lui venaient de sa mère.

Oh, par Salazar. Druella ... Elle allait l'assassiner si elle découvrait que Lucius n'avait pas pensé à sa fille.

Il avait adoré épouser la petite Black mais beaucoup moins aimé la haine que lui portait sa belle-mère.

Druella avait toujours préféré Rabastan Lestrange pour sa fille, mais Bellatrix ayant la folie d'épouser Rodolphus, cela n'aurait plus été convenable et Abraxas avait proposé son fils unique.

Narcissa et Lucius étaient d'accord. Ils avaient même fini par s'aimer. Mais Druella ne finirait jamais par l'apprécier.

Elle allait le découper en plusieurs morceaux, l'empoisonner, faire disparaître son cor...

"Lucius ?"

Il avait honteusement sursauté. Mais avait vite repris contenance.

"-Barjow.

-Que fais-tu là mon ami ?

-Je réfléchis. Et tu n'es pas invité à réfléchir avec moi, rentre donc dans ta boutique."

Non mais.

Fier, Lucius se redressa, il fallait absolument qu'il offre quelque chose de convenable à Narcissa et ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'il trouverait son bonheur.

Et son bonheur à elle.

Il se dirigea vers les quartier plus huppés du chemin de Traverse. Il entra dans un magasin de vêtements et cru vomir. Trop de rose tuait le rose, et Narcissa ne porterait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

Puis il aperçut Mrs Badelt. Couturière préférée de sa vénérée femme.

Il franchit le seuil de l'Aiguille Fauve.

"-Tiens, Lucius Malefoy. Comment va Narcissa. ?

-Comme un charme. Je...

-Vous voulez savoir quoi lui offrir ?

-Je ... mais ... Enfin, ça se lit sur mon visage ?

-Presque. Narcissa a longuement admiré cette paire de gants en fourrure."

Narcissa. Gants. Narcissa. Gants. Narcissa ..? Gants ..?

Gants et narcisse !

"Vendu !"

Il avait presque crié.

Il lui restait de trouver un fleuriste, de savoir a quoi ressemblait un narcisse et de prier pour que ça se conserve assez bien d'ici Noël.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Je les aime bien, eux. Ils sont mignons et a part chez les sang purs.

A demain mes enfants.

Je serais GUERIIIIIIE !

Bises

Ermessende.


	21. D'ou l'importance des déclarations

Bonjour.

Et bien mes prédictions se sont avérées fausses. Je ne suis pas guérie, et je hais l'idée de devoir passer Noël malade. Mais ça va mieux, si quelqu'un s'inquiète. (Cette personne est adorable, en passant.)

Donc, merci à Elise et Tchoupi. Nous avons toutes les trois des avis différent sur Lucius et Narcissa, mais je me plaît à dire qu'ils s'aiment, ou du moins qu'ils ont fini par s'aimer. Quant à Tchoupi, le DM/HG, c'est l'avenir. Haha.

Merci aussi à HappyPhant0m.

Je vous annonce ceci directement, les 4 prochains OS seront Gryffondors. Je me suis rendue compte que des personnages que j'aimais bien n'apparaissaient pas. Désolée pour ceux qui préfèrent les Serpentards (je suis de votre avis), ils reviendront en force pour le 25.

En ce qui concerne celui d'aujourd'hui.

**Titre : D'où l'importance des déclarations**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Note : chaque os se situe avant la fin du tome 5**

**Note 2 : étant une inconditionnelle, j'ai écouté deux titres de Nicki Minaj en écrivant cet OS, Girls fall like dominos et Super bass (elles sont énormes)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Quelque part dans un escalier en colimaçon<em>

_17h05_

Minerva McGonagall pestait. Elle l'avait toujours dit, cette salle au septième étage était ridicule. Elle se prenait les pieds dans sa longue robe noire et avait posé son manteau vert sur son bras. Ces exercices lui avaient horriblement donné chaud.

Elle faisait ça pour la bonne cause. Plus elle le répétait, plus elle trouvait cet argument ridicule, lui aussi.

Pourquoi est ce que sa collègue n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Qui répondait aux hiboux par un autre. Qui répondait même tout simplement quand on lui envoyait un message.

Et tous ses autres collègues avaient refusé de traverser le château.

Alors elle était partie.

Avec beaucoup de lassitude elle tomba devant la petite trappe à laquelle elle donna trois coups secs.

« Sibylle ? Sibylle ? »

La trappe s'ouvrit et une échelle argentée tomba. Elle n'allait quand même pas grimper ?

Voyant que personne ne descendait, elle remit son manteau et escalada.

« -Minerva ? C'est vous ? Que me vaut le plaisir ?

-Vous n'avez pas reçu nos hiboux, Sibylle, vous conviant au dîner du réveillon ?

-Je … Non. »

Et elle fondit en larme.

Ah non !

Trop c'était trop. Elle n'allait quand même pas pleurer alors que c'était Minerva qui avait marché à travers tout le château, monté des escaliers qui lui avait donné mal de crâne et gravit une échelle pas franchement solide ?

Visiblement si.

Et elle avait envie de ruiner le manteau vert de sa chère collègue.

« -Enfin, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous mettre dans un état pareil. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas recevoir des hiboux.

-Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais vous comptiez vraiment m'inviter au repas.

-Évidemment, Albus a insisté et nous sommes tous d'accord. »

Sauf Severus Rogue, mais elle n'allait quand même pas le lui dire.

« Vous êtes tous si gentil. »

Sauf Dolorès Ombrage, mais elle n'était pas invitée.

Et Sibylle s'était remise à pleurer. Minerva lui tendit un mouchoir, puis deux. Et se sentit tout d'un coup très exaspérée. Il lui fallait re-traverser le château pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« -Donc, vous acceptez l'invitation. C'est Noël, il n'est pas question que vous restiez enfermée dans votre salle.

-Je, je … Merci Minerva, je vous apporterez un cadeau.

-Oh, très chère, je ne sais si... »

Les larmes avait soudainement cessé de couler. Et Minerva avait cours.

Elle la salua d'un bref geste de la main et tourna les talons.

« -Quand je disais que la Divination était une branche très douteuse de la magie, regardez dans quel état cela met les gens !

-Que dites vous, Minerva.

-Rien, très chère, rien. »

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

J'attends vos commentaires.

Sibylle a été renvoyée après les vacances de Noël, je crois. Si ce n'est pas le cas, désolée.

Merci de votre lecture !

Bises

Ermessende.


	22. Boules

Bonsoir.

Ma famille commence a arriver par petites vagues et je sens que madame ma très chère maman va me demander de céder ma chambre.

Anyway, comment ça va ? J'ai été voir « Shame » aujourd'hui, et il rocks !

Est ce que vous sentez monter l'excitation de Noweeel ? Hein, hein, heiiiiin !

C'est génial !

Merci à Tchoupi (oui, pauvrette) et a Elise (oui, je me donne bonne conscience. Oui, le rap c'est spécial. Et OUI, honte à toi...) pour leurs reviews.

Je vous laisse avec l'os d'aujourd'hui.

**Titre : Boules (c'est totalement hors-sujet (et pas classe) mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration.)**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Note : chaque os est avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Note 2 : Musique du jour : Marry the night – Lady GaGa.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Salle commune Gryffondor<em>

_Au plein milieu de la nuit._

Ron avait faim. C'était indiscutable. Il avait vaguement essayé de chiper un chocolat à Harry mais c'était souvenu qu'ils étaient dans l'armoire. Laquelle grinçait à vous donner des frissons jusqu'aux orteils.

Il lui fallait donc aller à la cuisine.

« Chatouiller la poire. Chatouiller la poire. Chatouiller … AAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Il mangerait un gâteau cuisiné par Malefoy si il n'avait pas réveillé toute la salle commune.

« ! »

Tout le château maintenant.

Il sauta sur la pile de chapeau pour la faire taire, puis se souvint brusquement que des chapeau, bin, c'était pas censés parler, encore moins crier.

Des chapeaux tricotés, qui plus est !

Dobby …

« -Dobby est désolé. Oui. Il est désolé. Il ne voulait pas casser le sapin et faire peur à l'ami de Harry Potter. Dobby va se punir

-Hein, non, ne fais pas ça. Et, attends comment ça, casser le sapin ? »

Dobby se tordait les doigts et désigna le sapin. Plusieurs boules gisaient sur le sol.

« -Mais, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Et bien, Dobby voulait ramasser un pull fait par l'amie de Harry Potter mais les chapeaux de Dobby ont touchés le sapin. »

Oh, Merlin !

« -Il va falloir tout ranger.

-Oui, mais les autres elfes ne veulent plus rentrer ici.

-Je sais, a cause de Hermione. Il va falloir que nous rangions. NON ! Enlève ce que tu as sur la tête, d'abord. »

Dobby obtempéra et, bougon, Ron se mit au travail. L'elfe faisait disparaître les boules cassées et le sorcier remettait sur le sapin les entières.

Ce n'était objectivement pas harmonieux.

« Maintenant sors d'ici et ne touches a rien. Ne va faire aucune bêtise avant Noël ! »

Dobby acquiesça, penaud.

Mais renversa un pauvre vase qui passait par là en sortant.

Ron remonta dans sa chambre. Il se coucha, et, exaspéré, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Et qu'il avait toujours faim.

* * *

><p>Voilà<p>

Merci de votre lecture.

A demain,

Ermessende


	23. Meilleurs amis

Bonsoir.

Il reste deux Os, Merlin que ça me fait bizarre.

Merci à Tchoupi, je compatis avec toi, c'est terrible de se faire jeter en beauté. Et c'était bien demain, finalement.

Aujourd'hui, drabble.

**Titre : Meilleurs amis**

**Rating K**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Note : il est temps d'aller ecouter « All I want for Christmas is you » de Mariah Carey.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Dean regarde la lune argent, côté Moldu. Il pourrait la dessiner, dans cette nuit noire de rêves.<br>Seamus regarde la lune grise, côté Poudlard. Il pourrait la faire exploser entre ses mains.  
>Demain, c'est la veillée de Noël. C'est la fête.<br>Et demain, cela fera six jours qu'ils sont séparés.  
>Bien sûr, chacun de leur côté, ils ont un petit paquet a envoyer. Mais ils n'ont pas les mêmes guirlandes dorées devant les yeux et pas le même chocolat fondant sous la langue.<br>Ils regardent la lune et se disent que, de l'autre côté de l'Angleterre, finalement, ils se manquent.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Merci de votre lecture

Bises

Ermessende.


	24. Frenemis

Bonjour.

Je vous poste l'OS en 4eme vitesse. (très très court)

Merci à Elise (très classieux tout ça)

Je vous préviens que l'OS de demain risque d'être posté tard.

**Titre : Frenemis**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating K**

**Note : J'ai bien envie de proposer du Michael Jackson, hein. Mais ça ne plait pas a tout le monde …**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Square Grimmauld.<em>

_12h04_

Leur père était revenu. Enfin. Le 24 décembre.

Fred et Georges adoraient Noël.

C'était l'occasion de tester leurs plus belles blagues. Molly criait toujours autant. Mais c'était quand même une humeur festive.

Aujourd'hui, Fred avait réservé a Ginny de magnifiques pétards qui teignaient les cheveux. Et Georges lui préférait des chewing-gum qui collaient la bouche pendant une minute.

Noël, chez les jumeaux Weasley, c'était un duel. Les plus belles blagues faites en solo.

Inédit.

Mais quand même.

Enfin, il fallait qu'ils y arrivent, parce que Sirius les surveillaient du coin de l'œil.

Ils avaient cru comprendre qu'il préférait que les blagues soient faites sur Kreatur.

* * *

><p>Voilà<br>Je sais, c'est très court? Mais il fallait que je place les Weasley et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui.

Je me rattrape demain.

A demain pour la der des ders !

Bisous

Ermessende.


	25. Joyeux Noël !

Eh oui.

Nous sommes le 25 décembre. C'est la fin du calendrier.

Pour l'ensemble de ce recueil, je tiens à remercier Tchoupi, Elise, Niouk, Matmat, bzhshal, XV's-Andy, Etha, Rose, Oohfemmeluxieuse, BrunasseLucile, Mailoan, Maralcamge, Eleyon, CassandreAnastasie, Hachiko06, Aphrodites Ines, titeliloud79, HappyPhant0m, Dragonfly in Amber qui ont une fois reviewé, qui m'ont mise en alerte, en auteur favori ou en fiction favorite. Vous avez signifié au moins une fois votre présence ou le fait que vous avez aimé mon travail, alors merci à tous.

Je vous laisse avec le dernier OS qui contient un petit paragraphe sur chaque personnage que ce recueil ait pu avoir.

**Titre : Joyeux Noël**

**Tout est à JKR**

**Rating k**

**Notre : chaque os se passe avant la fin du tome 5.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Dimanche 25 décembre. <em>

Hermione, assise au coin du feu, avait quitté ses parents pour une repas chez Sirius, avec tout le monde. Sa mère avait tenu à lui offrir une montre en argent et son père une petite encyclopédie sur James Brown, ils écoutaient ça tout les deux quand elle était petite. Elle était heureuse, c'était enfin Noël comme elle l'aimait. Les paquets de ses amis attendaient devant elle et Ginny avait un petit sourire.

Ginny, elle, n'avait pas attendue comme son amie. Elle triturait le papier cadeau sa mère, bien sûr, lui avait tricoté quelque chose, mais un bonnet. Elle avait eu ce joli pendentif et souriait à Hermione. Ses frères s'étaient cotisés pour du parfum et Harry lui avait offert un bracelet rouge.

Harry avait reçu des chaussettes, des pulls, des chocolats, du scotch pour ses lunettes. Noël, c'était comme ça. Superbe.  
>Ron était heureux. Ils étaient tous réunis. Observaient tous le spectacle. Il aimait cette période, particulièrement. Sa mère avait cuisiné. Il avait ouvert ses paquets. Tout était parfait.<p>

Dean avait eu de nouvelles couleurs, de nouveaux pinceaux un beau chevalet et une lettre de Seamus, un peu noircie, comme s'il avait fait explosé son hibou.

Seamus avait reçu la lettre bien calligraphiée de Dean. Et tout avait éclaté en lui. Il était ravie que Dean lui écrive.

Fred et George, punis ? Impossible de blaguer ? Ah non. La petite farce sur Ginny n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et leur mère les tenait à l'œil. D'ailleurs, ils avaient ouvert leurs cadeaux devant elle.

Astoria caressait la nappe. Le matin, sa sœur lui avait fait un clin d'œil. « tu auras tes cadeaux ce soir, As' ! » et Draco l'avait emmenée au restaurant. Un petit écrin en velours bombait la poche de Draco.

Daphnée riait fort en imaginant Astoria. Elle s'était emmêlée dans le bolduc vert et regardait les boucles d'oreilles et le coffret à bijoux. Les jolies bottines de Pansy. Tout ce qu'elle voulait. Une boîte de chocolat à l'orange, aussi, de Théo. Et Blaise lui avait promis une surprise.

Pansy avait eu cette nouvelle cape molletonnée de l'Aiguille Fauve. Une splendeur. Daphnée ne s'était pas trompée. Il lui restait deux cadeaux et la salle commune lui parut plus belle que jamais.

Draco tremblait. Il avait suivi le plan de Greengrass a la lettre et Astoria souriait devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à lui tendre l'écrin mais ne trouvait pas de phrases d'accroche. Cette fille le troublait, décidément.

Blaise savait que ces place de quidditch venait de Daphnée. Elle avait toujours su ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Il l'emmènerait, tiens. Théo lui avait donné une grande claque dans le dos quand il avait ouvert la bouteille de champagne. Ah que Noël était bien.

Théo avait reçu des livres, plus ou moins intelligents selon la personne qui l'offrait. Mais il était content quand même. Son vieux père lui avait fait parvenir une montre a gousset. Premier Noël sans lui, mais plutôt réussi.

Colin avait eu son appareil. Dennis lui avait même fait un dessin. Il était bien content. Il attendait ce jours depuis si longtemps.

Susan et Hannah s'était retrouvées collées. Bien joué, Ernie. Elles avaient eu les mêmes cadeaux. Mauvaise blague. Après tout, on les appelait les jumelles dans la salle commune. Le nez d'Hannah était devenu tout rouge. Colère.

Ernie rigolait comme un bienheureux. Il avait ouvert ses cadeaux la veille. Il en était plutôt content. Mais le meilleur, c'était la tête de Susan à l'instant.

Justin était absent à leur petite fête. Il serrait sa sœur dans ses bras. Il l'avait couverte de jouets moldus. Et lui-même en avait reçu des tonnes. Ses parents faisaient toujours dans l'incommensurable.

Zacharias boudait. Ils étaient idiots et il ne voulait rien leur dire.

Les yeux de Cho brûlaient. Mais sa petite cousine dansait, juste pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être triste. Elle avait eu de biens jolies choses. Et sa famille était adorable. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Elle pensa a Luna.

La voilà, tiens, réfléchi Luna en regardant en l'air. Ses cadeaux étaient à ses pieds et elle levait le nez bien haut pour faire attention aux joncheruines qui s'infiltraient partout, désormais.

Mimi Geignarde était encore toute seule dans ses toilettes. Elle pleurait et tout le monde s'en fichait.

Parvati, moulée dans sa robe en soie, papillonnait des yeux. Elle souriait à tout le monde. Remerciait, applaudissait, riait. La parfaite hôte. Les cadeaux ? Plus tard, avait dit le Père.

Padma avait bien du mal a faire comme sa sœur. Elle parlait un peu. Buvait de l'eau. Servait des toasts. Et observait Parvati du coin de l'œil. Les cadeaux ? Plus tard, avait dit le Père.

Tonks serrait les doigts de Remus dans les siens. Elle avait bien veillé à ce que les enfants boivent correctement et elle était très excité par l'ouverture des cadeaux. Nouvelle baguette, nouveau nez !

Molly avait eu un vase magnifique. Et elle avait tout de suite fait apparaître un bouquet avant de se rendre compte que c'était la cadeau d'Arthur. Tant pis. Elle en aurait deux.

Sirius regardait d'un mauvais œil l'eau que faisait couler Molly. Harry était là. Il pouvait enfin respirer.

Lucius et Narcissa passait un petit weekend tranquille. Un petit quelque chose entre tous les deux. De l'amour, et de la tendresse, même. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux et se serraient l'un contre l'autre. « Bonjour Cissa. » « Ah, belle-maman ... »

Severus Rogue n'aimait pas les cadeaux.

Minerva McGonagall était épuisée. On l'avait placée a côté de la voyante.

Sibylle Trewlaney parlait, parlait, parlait comme si toute sa vie, on l'en avait empêché.

On avait Dolorès Ombrage quelque part pour être tranquille.

Dobby mangeait des tartes dans la cuisine.

Et Albus Dumbledore adorait encore une fois Noël et s'était habillé tout en rouge.

* * *

><p>Voilà.<p>

Merci une dernière fois.

Bises

Ermessende.


End file.
